Tequila
by bluesraine
Summary: Jane and Maura are having some tequila. And end up... discovering... each other. One Shot. M Rated!


Summary: Jane and Maura are having some tequila. And end up... discovering... each other.

Disclaimer - Yes, Rizolli and Isles still belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, but Maura is on my Christmas wishlist, so ...

Comments are love :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tequila<strong>

It was late Friday night, and when they finally got off work. Jane talked Maura into a movie. On their way to her place, they got some food from a Chinese restaurant. Jane unlocked the door and let Maura in when Joe Friday jumped around them. They pet the dog, and Jane opened the front door to let her quickly step out. After the dog was done, fed and happy, Jane plopped down on the couch next to Maura.

They watched a comedy. After dinner, Jane got up to get some beer, only to find out that nothing was left. She went through her storage and found a dusty bottle of tequila.

Maura looked surprised when Jane came back. "What's that?"

"Tequila. I don't have anything else, sorry."

"Well."

Jane went back to the kitchen to find salt and lime. They licked the skin between their thumb and forefinger and sprinkled the salt on it, then took the piece of lime. After both had their glasses, they looked at each other. "Cheers", Jane said.

Maura smiled. "Salut!" They downed their shot, licked the salt and then bite the lime before they breathed. Maura shivered.

"One more."

After the third they took a break. Jane giggled when she looked at Maura. "Your cheeks are all red."

"They are not" Maura said surprised and run her hands over her cheeks.

"Yes they are. I'm getting you drunk."

"I'm just not used to tequila."

"That, and" Jane pointed to her, "I'm getting you drunk, Miss."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Again, Jane giggled. They kept quiet for a while, their attention back to the screen. "Why didn't you go out with that rich guy?" Jane asked while she poured a new round.

Maura downed her shot. "I don't know."

"Wasn't he fancy enough?"

The redhead shot her a look. "Does this stuff makes you more mean than normal?"

"I'm just curious."

"I… I just didn't feel like it, okay?" Maura's voice was soaked with anger. "Just because somebody is rich doesn't mean that's it for me. Money isn't all I need. Actually, I don't care about money."

Now Jane looked at her. "Okay. So what's your type?"

"I don't exactly have a type. What about you? The rocker bad guy? Long hair, the worse the better?"

"Lovely" Jane murmured. "Tell me about your first time sex."

Within a second, surprise let Maura's anger disappeared. Her mouth hung open speechless. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sex. You know, two naked, sweaty bodies…" Jane laughed about Maura's shocked look. "Okay, so you are shy. Was it in the dark, under a blanket, with a… guy from the gulf club?"

"I am not telling you about my first sexual contact."

Jane shrugged and emptied another glass, and waited for Maura to do the same. When both glasses stood back on the table, leaving round marks on the wood, Jane leaned back. "I was 14. I knew the guy from baseball. We were rivals. He was pretty sexy, and I was… very sporty. We fought all the time, and made up the rest. We ended up in his bed, and he didn't know what he was doing. It took under 5 minutes, a great deal under 5 minutes."

"That's no surprise, most young male get overwhelmed by the pleasure of their first female body contact, and ejaculate early."

"Oh", Jane shouted, "way to let it sound more romantic, Mau." She clapped her hands. "Now your turn."

Maura hesitated, but the alcohol – and the knowledge Jane would poke her all evening about this – made her finally give in. "Fine. If you tell anybody, we will meet again down in the morgue, you on my table, and parts of you in the dead body parts fridge, to be exact your tongue will have that pleasure." She stretched. "I was 18." Jane growled. "I was 18, and as I was a boarding school, a strict girl's school, we only met boys on dance lessons. His name was James."

Jane licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Maura's.

"We liked each other, and he was… you would say… hitting on me. My friends forced me to allow him to kiss me and more. We had during a dance…"

Jane busted in laughter. "Yeah, rock star. On the teachers table?"

"I mean… while the others were dancing… It was outside, it was a nice night." She took a breath. "It wasn't very exciting. We kissed, and he got aroused. I would rather have stopped but he didn't let me, and aroused me as well, and so I gave in. It felt weird. I haven't had an orgasm, which wasn't a big surprise after all. Nothing spectacular."

"Well, at least it sounds more romantic than mine."

Lost in their thoughts, they had two more rounds of tequila. The movie ended, and Jane got up to turn the radio on. She found an 80's station.

"So, how does a guy have to be? All gentle, and romantic?"

"Actually, I never met the perfect lover. I think perfect is boring. Might surprise you though."

"Believe me, you surprise me a lot today." Jane twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "I like a gentle lover once in a while."

"If we were guys, we would be discussing size", she added. "It seems to be always about size for guys."

"Naturally, men try to challenge each other." Maura got up. "And most lie about it."

Jane laughed. "That's absolutely true."

"I don't care about size."

"No, you don't?"

"No." Maura held out her arms and spin around herself along a song. She laughed. "I love this song."

Jane took the bottle and now directly drank from it, watching her totally relaxed friend. She held out the bottle and let her drink as well. Then she put the almost empty bottle aside. They danced around to some rock songs, and Jane showed off her rock passion, only to make Maura laughing more.

Then, the DJ eased into a slower song, and they stood there breathing for a moment, only to start slowly moving their bodies to the music. Jane held out her hand, and when Maura placed hers on it, she pulled her a bit closer, to dance together.

Neither of them realized how it happened, but suddenly, they were close, their bodies pretending to dance while their eyes locked. Jane's eyes wandered to Maura's lips. "So, as you were this naughty school girl… did you ever kiss a girl there?"

Maura felt her heavy breath on her cheeks. "Yes" she murmured.

Jane was too surprised to react, when the music changed into a faster song again. Maura stepped back, but finally Jane came to her senses and started to spin her around, danced through the whole room with her, both laughing.

The next song was slow… very slow. Jane pulled Maura closer. Maura stumbled, and bumped into her. Jane caught her and put her arm around her hips, and within the same movement, Maura's arms found her way around Jane's neck.

"So, how does it feel?"

"It felt great" Maura whispered. She observed Jane's lips, and when she looked up, she found Jane staring at her. "It felt like this", she murmured and slowly rubbed her lips lightly over Jane's. She felt Jane's fingers slightly digging into her shirt. When she pulled away, Jane's mouth stood open.

They stopped pretending to dance, but kept holding each other. The dog took his chance and jumped up and down on Jane's leg. "Go to your pillow", Jane managed to say, her voice cracking.

"Maybe he needs to pee" Maura suggested.

"Hmm."

They let each other go. Jane allowed the dog to step out for his business, and when the fur ball rushed back in, she slowly closed the door. Maura sat on the edge of the couch and looked at her.

"I kissed you."

"Yes."

"Now you can tell a nice story about that."

"Like… I got you drunk and forced you to kiss me?"

"You didn't force me."

"Oh, I didn't?" Jane acted surprised. "I thought the alcohol and I talked you into this."

Maura slowly got closer. "No, Jane. It might surprise you, but I think about you sometimes. I've wondered how you taste for a long while. But you are that straight cop, so…"

"I… guess… I'm… whatever… I am… I liked this." She stared at Maura. "I liked it. I…"

Within a heartbeat, Maura's mouths covered Jane's, stole her words and breathe. Maura's arms flung back around her neck and carefully held her close while their lips explored, and their tongues danced.

Jane nibbled on her lip. "You're staying, right? I…" She stroke over Maura's back, "I think we are not done here yet…"

Maura's heart raced. She hadn't thought about sex – about sex with Jane. Her head was a bit dizzy from the alcohol. But it was Jane… her hair a bit messy, her eyes black with hunger. She slowly reached out for Jane's hand, looked how perfect they matched each other.

"Jane, you wouldn't be like any guy for me, any fooling around."

"I never… slept around." She stroke over the back of Maura's Hand. Then she pulled her hand to her heart. "Its beating so fast because you kissed me."

Maura spread her fingers, lightly let her hand run over Jane's breast down to her side. Jane took a sharp breath. Maura's look wandered from her hand over Jane's trained body back to her eyes. "Jane", she murmured. She leaned in for another kiss. Their mouths locked, their bodies met again.

They didn't care for the music or the alcohol. The world seemed to disappear around them. Somehow, they managed to turn the music off, and went upstairs to Jane's room. They didn't turn on the light, moonlight fell into the room. While they kissed hungrily, they tried to get each other off their clothes, their hands restless to feel skin.

Maura pulled Jane to bed with her, their legs were tangled. When Jane half laid on Maura, Maura reached around her to snap the bra open. Jane grinned. "Very professional, only one hand. Impressive."

Maura slightly bite Jane's lip and flipped her around to look down on her. "You found your speech back, hmm? I will see what I can do about that."

Before Jane had a chance to answer, Maura's lips covered hers. Her fingers entangled; her hands held Jane's next to her head. Then, with a small grin, her mouth started wandering. She kissed along her jaw line, down her shoulders. She had to let go of Jane's hand so she could stroke over Jane's arms, up on her sides, and covering Jane's breasts. Jane moaned when Maura's mouth followed. She kissed every inch of skin, then covered a nipple that grew even harder under the sucking. Maura's tongue flicked around it until Jane pulled her back up for another furious kiss. Jane snapped Maura's bra open only to throw it away and fumbled her off her panties. Her hand run over Maura's back, down her spine. Then she found Maura's bottom and slowly cupped it. "Mhh", she murmured against Maura's lips.

Maura straddled Jane's right leg, slightly rubbing herself over it. "Take those panties off", she whispered.

When Jane was naked as well, Maura pushed her back into the pillow again. Jane caressed her body. Maura's fingers wandered down her body, draw circles around the belly button, and then slowly between her legs. Jane held her breath for a second. Maura watched her, when her fingers found her wet and ready. Slowly, she stroke along the swollen flesh, and heard Jane moan. When Maura slipped a finger into her wetness, Jane closed her eyes in passion. Maura massaged her with her thumb, kissed her. Jane's orgasm hit her hard, and Maura stroke her till the waves slowed down and left Jane breathless.

After a moment, Jane opened her eyes. "Wow", she managed to get out. She stole a quick kiss, then rolled over. She kissed her, and nibbled her way down her throat, her collarbone. Her hand wandered down, over her hip, and between Maura's legs. Maura sighed under the touch, leaned in for a kiss when Jane entered her. Jane's fingers massaged her steadily, and had her breathing heavy quickly. Maura pressed into her, needed to feel her body. With her free arm, Jane held her close and kissed her again, inhaled Maura's sharp breath. Maura scratched her back when Jane's movement got quicker. She let out a cry when she clinched around Jane's fingers.

When Maura's body calmed down, she looked at Jane. She only saw a grey shadow of her gorgeous body. Jane smiled. "So I got you drunk and naked."

"Let us set the record straight, _I_ got you naked."

Carefully, Jane reached out and stroke one of Maura's curls behind her ear. Then, she reached out for the blanket and covered their damped bodies. She gave her a sweet kiss and pulled her into her arms. "At least none of us will ever tell a boring story about this night."

"Jane, don't you dare…"

Jane just giggled.

_- End -_


End file.
